Recollections of a blue night
by Easiest Way
Summary: Sob o céu estrelado e quieto do Santuário, Mu tenta conciliar a ira de Milo e de Aiolia com os propósitos de Saga, Camus e Shura após a morte de Atena, consciente de que dispõem de pouco tempo para lamentar a sua morte ante a Guerra Santa que está prestes a se iniciar.


Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

1) Sei que estou devendo a continuação de _Ieró Sanctuary School, _e entendo perfeitamente que quem acompanha as histórias esteja irritado com a minha falta de palavra em atualizá-la. Como sabem, detesto não poder atualizar rápido, e por isso peço mil desculpas. Não que compense, resolvi, agora que me sobrou um tempinho, postar essa oneshot curtinha, que já tinha mais ou menos pronta há um tempo, apenas para dizer que continuo viva.

2) Sobre _Recollections of a blue night_: a história se passa nos momentos que se seguiram à morte da Saori, e as primeiras impressões dos dourados sobre isso. Andava inspirada pelo estilo de certas fics em espanhol de SS que vinha acompanhando, por sua dinâmica diferente, envolvente, criativa. Depois posso indicar algumas que apreciei bastante, para entenderem o que digo (ou não! Eu costumo ver cousas onde as pessoas geralmente não vêem...). Enfim, era para ser uma fic mais sentimental, mas parece que saiu algo mais parecido com uma história escrita por uma bêbada. O estilo parece meio diferente e até entrecortado demais, na minha opinião.

De toda forma, espero que agrade a quem a ler! Ficaria muito feliz se esse fosse o impacto da fic nos leitores que visitam o f f . n e t Saint Seiya!

_Enjoy your flight!_

_oOo_

Existem coisas que um homem sozinho consegue mudar.

Não são poucas, muito pelo contrário, são quase infinitas – e isso era o que costumava dizer Shaka em suas digressões sobre o significado das palavras que trocava com Buda. É fenomenal a capacidade de um único homem durante sua vida: desde pequenos atos até os mais significativos, um homem pode mudar de roupa ou mudar destinos...

Shaka não estava mais entre os seus companheiros, mas ainda assim, Mu lembrara-se de suas palavras naquela noite, as contas sagradas em mãos. O virginiano sozinho fora capaz de combater três adversários poderosos de uma só vez; fora capaz de despertar o último sentido por conta própria no fim da vida.

Não obstante, um homem não é capaz de _mudar_ a mente de outro, não sem enfrentar consequências adversas. Ninguém é capaz de mudar a essência do pensamento de outrem. Mu descobriria a verdade nessas palavras da pior maneira possível naquela noite – a noite em que todos caíram.

O jovem tibetano fora abençoado com um poder de compreensão prodigioso – nunca em sua vida havia sido prejudicado pela ignorância. Os ensinamentos de seu povo sempre lhe abriram os olhos para os detalhes que ninguém mais conseguia ver, aqueles detalhes que dão harmonia a um quadro que à primeira vista pode parecer complexo. Os lemurianos sempre souberam, mesmo quando ninguém mais parecia saber. Era exatamente o caso naquele momento.

O silêncio que imperava nos escombros do templo da deusa Atena, no topo das doze casas zodiacais, contrastava com os conflitos que aconteceram ali momentos antes. Nem mesmo o céu escuro, que fora há pouco tomado pelo clarão das energias das Exclamações de Atena, parecia revolto como antes. Tudo era silêncio sob as estrelas daquela noite.

Saga soluçava a um passo do ariano, enquanto Shura fitava a adaga no chão, incapaz de se mover, o horror estampado nos olhos. Camus juntara forças para se ajoelhar, seu rosto oculto pelas longas mechas de cabelos ruivos. Os olhos de Mu ardiam inconscientemente. Por que sentia tanta vontade de chorar, mesmo sabendo a verdade por trás do que havia acontecido com a sua preciosa deusa?

- Maldição – Milo distraiu o tibetano, a voz embargada e muito baixa, dando passos incertos em direção ao corpo caído da garota Saori Kido – Isso é mentira...

Ele parou diante do corpo inerte da menina – pequena em seu vestido alvo manchado pelo sangue que lhe escapava da ferida aberta em seu pescoço. Diferente de todas as vezes em que a fitou, Mu não pôde distinguir qualquer resquício do cosmo outrora emitido por aquele corpo, que já não era mais do que o cadáver de uma criança, morta de forma hedionda. Milo não se movia: sequer parecia respirar, parado diante da garota morta. O queixo paralelo ao chão, como se não quisesse olhar para ela, o grego era traído pelos próprios olhos que, trêmulos, pareciam hipnotizados pelo sangue divino aos seus pés.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que – de todas as pessoas – apenas o geminiano conseguiu agir. Em centésimos de segundos, o estupefato escorpiano se posicionara diante de Camus, levantando-o pelo pescoço, num surto tão repentino quanto veloz, antes de ser impelido com força para o lado por um soco no rosto. Saga, tirando forças sabe-se lá de onde, golpeara Milo, enquanto tudo o que os demais puderam fazer fora assistir à cena com espanto. Uma vez solto, Camus tossiu com chiado, caindo de joelhos novamente, completamente à mercê de qualquer outro ataque, esgotado que estava para pensar em se proteger.

Obviamente, o colérico escorpião não se deixaria conter por tão pouco. Levantando-se, ele urrou:

- MALDITO! – e num misto de evidente ódio e desespero, Milo correu até o geminiano que o derrubara na assombrosa velocidade da luz.

Naquele momento, entretanto, Mu deixou de lado suas próprias frustrações e tristezas: seus bons amigos não compreendiam a extensão dos atos de Saga, Camus e Shura, e ele teria de ajudá-los a entender. Eles teriam de entender para que pudessem continuar. Mu sabia, porém, que não seria nada fácil explicar qualquer coisa para Aiolia e Milo, não naquele momento tão delicado. Por esse motivo, passado o espanto inicial, o carneiro dourado se colocou entre Saga, que a muito custo se mantinha em pé, e o grego encolerizado.

- Milo, não faça isso. Você não entendeu – Mu apoiou as mãos contra o peito do escorpiano, antes de ouvir um estrondo ensurdecedor logo a sua frente.

Aiolia surpreendeu-os ao soltar um urro poderoso – um misto de dor, fúria e tristeza – e explodiu sua cosmo energia de uma maneira tão intensa e impressionante, que foi possível distinguirem-se descargas elétricas descendo dos céus negros em sua direção. Ele não parecia sentir essas descargas. Havia lágrimas escorrendo fartas de seus olhos azuis, mas definitivamente, não eram lágrimas de dor – pelo menos, não de dor física.

- Aiolia—

Shura chamou o leão, mas ele não lhe ouviu. Mu percebeu, com pena, que o capricorniano sequer tinha forças para articular as palavras.

- Eu não queria acreditar – Milo, removendo as mãos de Mu, dirigiu-se a Camus, sem encará-lo – Mas não vejo outra explicação. Olha o que vocês fizeram... _olha o que fizeram_. _Como puderam? Mataram Atena... E Shaka! _ Seus vermes, são menos que lixo pra mim!

Saga já não conseguia se mover para deter o escorpiano, e o mesmo aconteceia com Camus, que sequer parecia se importar, os ombros curvados e a cabeça baixa. Antes que Milo pudesse desferir seu golpe fatal no ruivo, entretanto, Mu conseguiu detê-lo – ainda que por pouco.

- _Milo_! – ele alertou, encontrando muita dificuldade em conter o braço do amigo – Milo, _ouça_! Nós precisamos ir, precisamos ir _agora!_ Saga e os outros já não têm condições...

Milo, porém, estava completamente descontrolado, e não quis continuar a ouvir o companheiro. O grego meneava a cabeça, sem sentir o ardor das lágrimas sobre o corte que o soco de Saga abrira perto de seu olho esquerdo. O escorpião empurrou o ariano sem delongas, fazendo-o cair com um baque no chão, perto de Saga. Seu cosmo e o de Aiolia estavam prestes a explodir, aparentemente dispostos a levar com eles tudo o mais que houvesse naquilo que havia restado do templo de Atena.

- Saia daí, Mu! – Aiolia gritou entre lágrimas, concentrando o poder em seu punho. O leão estava prestes a atacar.

Mu não podia aguentar mais. Não podia ver as expressões transtornadas, feridas nos rostos de seus amigos, e tampouco nos de Saga, Camus e Shura, que padeciam inertes, sem esboçar a mais simples tentativa de se proteger. Ele agiu depressa. O jovem se levantou rapidamente, e antes que pudessem disparar seus ataques fulminantes, logrou criar uma barreira de cristal entre os seus companheiros caídos e os dois gregos enfurecidos.

Houve um brilho intenso, acompanhado de explosões refletidas pelo muro de cristal e exclamações dos dois cavaleiros de ouro, que, pegos de surpresa, não tiveram tempo para reagir, sendo arremessados com força para trás.

- QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA, MU? – Milo gritou desesperado, levantando-se novamente e colocando-se em posição de ataque – POR QUE ESTÁ DO LADO DESSES ESPECTROS?

- Mu, SAIA DAÍ! – Aiolia gritou ao se por em pé, suportando valente o contato de seu golpe contra o muro – ESTES SÃO TRAIDORES! VERMES! COMO PUDERAM... COMO PODERIAM SER OUTRA COISA?

- ELES NÃO SÃO TRAIDORES – o tibetano finalmente alteou a voz para fazê-los ouvir a verdade que desconheciam – ATENA QUIS A MORTE! NÃO CONSEGUEM ENXERGAR ISSO?

O olhar trêmulo de Milo recaiu em Camus novamente. Ele não conseguia falar qualquer coisa.

- Eu não sou traidor – Camus murmurava ao lado esquerdo de Mu, a voz baixa e inconstante emanando de seu cosmo fraco – Milo... Milo, eu não sou traidor –

O escorpião soltou uma exclamação angustiada, virou-se para a direção oposta à do muro de cristal e explodiu as ruínas das pilastras diante de si. Entrementes, Aiolia baixara as mãos – feridas pelo contato com a parede de cristal – e avançara um passo, sem tirar os olhos enraivecidos dos de Mu.

- DEPOIS DE TUDO O QUE NÓS PASSAMOS, ELES A MATARAM, MU! SAGA A MATOU! – o leão voltou a se exaltar, assustadoramente convicto de suas palavras, como se não soubesse o que mais fazer para convencer o ariano – Abaixe essa parede, Mu, você está do lado errado! ANDA LOGO! ME DEIXE ACABAR COM ELES!

Ao ouvir essas palavras, naquele tom tão cheio de mágoa, tão horrorizado – tão _essencialmente _encolerizado – a indefectível máscara de autocontrole do tibetano, enfim, desmoronou. A agonia ensandecedora de Aiolia reverberou em seu próprio coração – assim como também parecia ecoar nos dos três cavaleiros-espectros – fazendo Mu fraquejar, recuando um passo. A dor que sentia o seu querido amigo era mais do que legítima, ele sabia, e, no entanto, Mu teria de continuar forçando-o a adiar seu luto daquela forma tão desumana. E quem era ele para destituir um homem do seu direito de sentir pelas suas perdas, quando ele próprio também acabara de ver morrer sua deusa protetora? Em não podendo simplesmente dizer que estaria tudo bem, o ariano se limitou a menear a cabeça para o leão, os lábios apertados como que para não deixar os soluços escaparem.

Shura olhou de esguelha para Saga, cujo cosmo voltou a emanar minimamente. Ele tremia em silêncio, aspirando o ar com força descompassada. O capricorniano disse, em voz contida:

- Aiolia, viemos para alertar Atena – ele parecia sofrer com o esforço de articular aquelas palavras – Nenhum de nós jamais... nunca... nunca faríamos mal a ela...

Milo riu alto do outro lado da barreira, de costas para todos, as mãos na cintura. Seu riso era amargo, repleto de descrença e desdém.

- Pare com isso, Milo – Mu censurou a atitude do escorpião, recobrando o semblante alerta – Foi a própria Atena quem escolheu morrer, não me ouviu? Não há nada que nenhum de nós possa fazer agora: foi uma decisão dela, só nos cabe respeitar.

O escorpião bateu o pé com força contra o chão e caminhou até o ariano, despedaçando, enfim, a proteção de cristal com um gesto raivoso da mão. Os seus olhos azuis estavam arregalados de fúria e incompreensão, e dos seus cílios pendiam resquícios de lágrimas.

- Nenhum _deus_ escolhe morrer, _Mu_ – ele sibilou em uma voz penosamente controlada, sentindo-se propositadamente mal compreendido pelo tibetano – Atena não _devia_ morrer, é pra isso que existe a _droga dos cavaleiros de ouro_! Pra protegê-la! Mas _mesmo_ sabendo disso, _eles a mataram, Mu_! Respeitar o quê, então? Essa traição? Esse _assassinato vil_? _O quê?_

Mu sentiu que escorriam gotas quentes pelas suas faces, ciente de que era vital fazer seus amigos compreenderem, ainda que isso parecesse impossível.

- Shaka está com Atena agora, Milo, pra caçar Hades no inferno – o ariano colocara as mãos nos ombros do grego, que tinha os olhos opacos, como se não prestasse atenção – E a nossa função agora é descer até lá e ajudá-los, entende?

Aiolia os observava, o semblante abatido de alguém que fora traído.

- Eu não entendo – ele disse, num fio de voz, apertando os olhos brilhantes – Saga empunhou a adaga, e Atena quis ser morta? Não faz sentido _algum_ o que você ta dizendo, Mu.

A despeito da tensão, Mu se voltou para ele, sentindo-se mais calmo. Tinha certeza de que seria compreendido se prestassem atenção em suas palavras.

- O oitavo sentido – disse, verificando o espanto de Milo e Aiolia – Eles o despertaram.

Houve um momento de silêncio em que os dois rapazes se entreolharam horrorizados, enfim compreendendo a realidade. Se o que Mu lhes dizia era verdade, então Atena teria mesmo de confrontar Hades no inferno, e deveria, portanto, fazê-lo no mundo dos mortos, na mesma condição que eles. Rapidamente, Milo voltou sua atenção para Camus, que em algum momento se levantara, o cosmo fraco.

- Não pode ser – ele balbuciou, dando passos hesitantes em direção ao francês – Todo esse tempo, você só queria...

- _Mas vocês usaram a Exclamação de Atena contra Shaka!_ – Aiolia se exasperou, ajoelhando-se na frente de Shura, que escondeu o rosto com a mão, os ombros sacudindo frenética, porém silenciosamente – _Por quê_! Shaka teria entendido! Por que tiveram que ir tão longe...!

O tibetano olhou para o chão, sentindo uma angústia profunda. Tudo levava a crer que os três cavaleiros agiram sem o consentimento de seu suposto novo deus, Hades, e para alertar Atena de seus planos, tiveram de se manter convincentes a ponto de executar o golpe proibido pela deusa contra Shaka. Saga, no entanto, sabia que não poderia arriscar perder mais tempo discutindo suas razões e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Pra proteger Atena – Shura manejou dizer, suas palavras transbordando melancolia e fidelidade – Todos nós_... todos_ nós...

Camus fitava Milo com os olhos cheios de urgência, seus lábios se moviam sem produzir som algum, formando o nome do escorpião. Imediatamente, o grego se adiantou, segurando o rosto do aquariano entre as mãos hesitantes. Camus fitou-o, os olhos muito abertos de incredulidade.

Subitamente, o orgulhoso escorpiano se ajoelhou diante de Camus, a cabeça baixa, silenciosamente implorando pelo seu perdão. O sempre circunspecto cavaleiro de aquário cedeu, ajoelhando-se diante dele. Não era necessário sentir o seu cosmo para entender as palavras que balbuciava em silêncio. _"Não chore"_, Camus queria lhe dizer, sem conseguir seguir o próprio conselho.

Saga se levantou repentinamente, cambaleando ao fazê-lo. Bateu no ombro de Shura, instando-o a se erguer também, no que acabou sendo ajudado por um Aiolia comovido. O leão passou um dos braços pálidos do capricorniano pelo pescoço, a outra mão segurando-o firmemente pela cintura.

- Nós queríamos trazer o aviso pessoalmente a Atena – Saga disse através de seu cosmo, com a firmeza que sempre lhe foi característica – Mas Shaka conseguiu trazê-lo antes. Foi... inesperado da parte dele, mas também perigoso. Agora nós devemos ir até Hades e detê-lo _a qualquer custo_...

- Nós vamos com vocês – a voz de Aiolia surpreendeu Shura, próximo que estava de seu rosto, e encarou-o sério, engolindo seco – Milo, Mu e eu, nós vamos também.

Depois daquela breve discussão, enfim os velhos companheiros pareciam em sintonia uns com os outros. Dizer que havia arrependimento nos rostos dos cavaleiros de ouro era dizer apenas meia verdade: Aiolia fixara o olhar envergonhado no rosto de Shura, deslocando a mão de sua cintura até os cabelos negros do espanhol, que mordeu o lábio emocionado. Saga se permitiu sorrir diante da resposta encorajadora, apesar de seus olhos ainda expressarem todo o desalento que sentia. Milo fez que sim com a cabeça, a testa contra a de Camus, ambos em silêncio, procurando reconfortar seus próprios corações.

- Camus – Shura chamou rouco, a voz melancólica se fazendo ouvir, ao se desvencilhar delicadamente de Aiolia – Nós precisamos ir. _Não temos muito tempo_...

O cavaleiro de aquário o encarou por breves segundos, os olhos pedindo para deixá-lo ficar. Todavia, aquele olhar logo desapareceu, e Camus se levantou vagarosamente, segurando uma das mãos do escorpião.

- Milo – o cosmo de Camus dizia – Você cuida do Hyoga por mim?

Os olhos do escorpião se arregalaram, e ele apertou a mão de Camus, tentando impedi-lo de ir embora, mas o aquariano se soltou suavemente, caminhando até onde estavam Saga e Shura.

- Nós vamos na frente – Saga disse, desta vez olhando Mu nos olhos – Vocês precisam encontrar Atena e o Shaka, antes que nossos inimigos os encontrem.

Mu concordou com a cabeça de imediato, diante da eficiência do cavaleiro de gêmeos, mesmo em uma situação tão desencorajadora como aquela. Antes de lhe dar as costas, porém, Saga mirou o tibetano, o canto da boca tremendo.

- Seria bom encontrar vocês todos um dia – ele murmurou triste.

Aiolia chamou o nome do espanhol uma última vez, antes de lhe acenar com a cabeça em despedida. Milo se levantou e postou-se ao lado do ariano, quieto. Nenhum deles pronunciou uma palavra enquanto observavam seus bravos companheiros partirem, superando os próprios limites para continuar a avançar rumo ao verdadeiro fim de suas vidas. Mu notou o pequeno punhal, sujo de sangue – sangue divino – próximo aos seus pés e se abaixou para apanhá-lo. Aiolia fitou-o, um misto de compreensão e nervosismo no rosto lívido.

Chegara o momento de descer ao inferno de Hades.


End file.
